Storing and safeguarding electronic data is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various systems may be employed to protect such electronic data.
For example, disk arrays may be employed that contain multiple storage devices. Disk arrays may provide some level of redundancy by use of mirrored or redundant components (e.g., disk drives, disk controllers, power supplies and/or fans), each of which may be hot-swappable to avoid downtime.
Disk arrays may fall into a plurality of categories, such as Network Attached Storage (NAS) and Storage Area Networks (SAN). An NAS may be a stand-alone, network-accessible, hard disk storage system that may provide file-level access to electronic data. A SAN array may be a dedicated storage system that may connect numerous storage resources to one or many servers. A SAN may provide block-level access to electronic data through one or more SCSI-based protocols (e.g., Fiber Channel and iSCSI).